Spider-Man
Peter Benjamin Parker, who adopts the secret identity Spider-Man, is the protagonist and main playable character of Marvel's Spider-Man, the PlayStation 4 video game. He is a twenty-three year old college student from New York City, who fights crime under his alias, using his spider-like superhuman abilities and web gadgets of his own design. Biography Early Life Peter was born around the year 1995. With the death of Richard and Mary Parker, Peter was raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, living in Queens, New York. At 15 years old, while attending a science demonstration, Peter was bitten by a radiation-infused spider, which altered his physiology and granted him several abilities, such as enhanced strength, agility, speed, as well as a "spider-sense" that alerted him to any danger. At some point after this, Peter allowed a mugger to run past him without using his abilities to stop, deciding it was "not his problem". The criminal would go on to shoot and kill Uncle Ben. Knowing that he could have prevented Ben's death had he stopped the mugger, Peter blamed himself for the incident. As a result, Peter became the masked vigilante Spider-Man, embracing his uncle's mantra of "With great power comes great responsibility" and defended New York City from crime. To aid his mission, Peter used his chemistry knowledge to create a synthetic web, and wrist-mounted "web shooters", to allow him to swing through the city and incapacitate criminals. Becoming Spider-Man Over the following eight years, Peter protected New York under his costumed alias. During this time, he had several encounters with super-criminals Electro, Vulture, Rhino, and Scorpion. He encountered Shocker early into his career, describing his first encounter with Shocker as when Spider-Man was young and stupid". Peter left several of his backpacks webbed to walls around the city at various points throughout his war on crime. Peter also established a long standing rivalry with Wilson Fisk, who ruled New York crime and, unbeknownst to Peter, a selection of the police force, as "The Kingpin". At some point, Peter learned the Kingpin's true identity, and the two seemingly had at least one physical encounter during the first eight years of Peter's career. Peter also developed an alliance with NYPD captain Yuri Watanabe; however, she remained unaware of his secret identity. He also had some sort of meeting with Matthew Murdock, although the exact details of this are unknown. In his personal life, Peter's Aunt May joined the organisation F.E.A.S.T. run by Martin Li, whom Peter knew well by eight years into his career. He also entered into a relationship with Mary Jane Watson, an aspiring reporter. While the relationship had ended by the time Parker entered his eighth year of crime fighting, Mary Jane was still on good terms with him, and was aware of his dual life as Spider-Man. Marvel's Spider-Man Events ]] One day, Peter with the help from Yuri Watanabe and the NYPD arrested Wilson Fisk, after having evidence to serve a warrant. Afterwards, Peter investigates a possible break in at an auction house storing Fisk's art collection, where he runs into his ex-girlfriend Mary Jane Watson as well as masked gunmen searching for a file. Mary Jane told Peter that she found a file, which details a secret project named "Devil's Breath", but the gunmen seize the file from her and escape. Peter and Mary Jane decide to work together to investigate the theft. Peter would go and talk with Martin Li about the origin of the masks, and Li remarks they are involved with a group called the "Inner Demons" and warns Peter not to investigate further. Peter, who helps Otto Octavius in his lab, returns to finish work on their artificial arm, but Mayor Norman Osborn forcibly shuts down the lab, seizes Octavius' research, and terminates his grant. Peter would attended Osborn's re-election campaign with Officer Jefferson Davis, Mary Jane, Miles Morales, and Rio Morales also in attendance. However, The Inner Demons attack the rally with suicide bombers, killing many of the attendees including Davis. Peter witnesses Li, taking the alternate form of "Mr. Negative", leading the attack on the rally. However, he is knocked out by the blast. In the aftermath of the attack, Peter would attend Davis funeral and meeting Miles which he helped joined as volunteer at F.E.A.S.T., Osborn would hire Silver Sable and her PMC, Sable International, to take down the Inner Demons. Sable doesn't trust Peter and constantly makes things difficult for him. Peter continues to pursue Mister Negative and the Inner Demons, discovering that Li has a grudge against Osborn and seeks to steal the Devil's Breath, a bioweapon Osborn inadvertently created while searching for a universal cure for disease. Peter with the help from Mary Jane would foil Li attempt to deploy it in Grand Central Station. Peter would send Li to the Raft, a high-security prison. Peter quickly grows concerned that the implant may negatively affect Octavius' mental state. ]] Peter was attacked by Mister Negative, Electro, Vulture, Rhino, and Scorpion which Octavius with his new arms attacked Spider-Man and forming the Sinister Six. He also steals the Devil's Breath from police custody and releases it in Times Square, infecting hundreds of thousands of New Yorkers, including Mary Parker. With the combination of the outbreak and the mass escape of criminals, New York quickly falls into chaos, and Osborn declares martial law. Peter goes to apprehend his escaped enemies, quickly rounding up Electro, Vulture, Rhino, and Scorpion while Mary Jane searches for the Devil's Breath cure Oscorp is seemingly working on. Spider-Man would defeat Mister Negative but Octavius arrives and takes both Osborn and the cure, leaving Peter critically wounded. kiss]] With no other choice, Peter builds himself a new armored suit and goes after Doctor Octopus, who reveals he knew Peter was Spider-Man, defeating him atop Oscorp Tower while saving both Osborn and the cure. The amount of cure recovered, however, is too small to save everyone infected and Peter is faced with the choice of either using the limited amount to save Aunt May, who is on the verge of death, or allowing the doctors to study it and mass produce a cure to save everyone else. Peter ultimately chooses the latter and has a tearful farewell with Aunt May, who reveals she already knows he is Spider-Man before passing away. A funeral is held for Aunt May, who is buried next to Uncle Ben. Three months later, New York has largely returned to normal and Peter and Mary Jane decide to rekindle their relationship. Peter would find out that Miles has gained spider-like powers, prompting Peter to reveal that he is Spider-Man. Attributes and Skills * Spider Physiology: After Peter Parker was bitten by a genetically altered spider, he gained the proportionate powers of a spider. With his newfound abilities. ** Superhuman Strength: ** Superhuman Speed: ** Superhuman Durability: ** Superhuman Agility: ** Enhanced Senses: *** Enhanced Vision: *** Spider-Sense: * Wall-Crawling: * Regenerative Healing Factor: * Gifted Intelligence: * Tactician: * Investigator: * Combatant: Equipment * Spider-Man Suit: * Web-Shooters: Relationships Family * Ben Parker † - Uncle * May Parker † - Aunt * Richard Parker † - Father * Mary Parker † - Mother Allies * Mary Jane Watson - Girlfriend * Harry Osborn - Best Friend * Yuri Watanabe * Miles Morales - Friend * Norman Osborn * Jefferson Davis † * Rio Morales * Morgan Michaels * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat - Former Lover * Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable - Situational Ally Enemies * Sinister Six ** Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus - Ally and Teacher turned Enemy ** Martin Li/Mister Negative - Ally turned Enemy ** Max Dillon/Electro ** Mac Gargan/Scorpion ** Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino ** Adrian Toomes/Vulture * Herman Schultz/Shocker * Tony Masters/Taskmaster * Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone Category:Marvel's Spider-Man Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Octavius Industries Staff Category:Males Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroes